What i can i do for my Imouto?
by May Kagamine
Summary: A twisted version of the manga and anime. Shido Itsuka finds Kotori Itsuka unconsciousness when the first spacequake happens after the last one happen fie years previously, the two have no memory of the time and will the pair find love as they encounter different spirits and pass through various situations. Shido Itsuka X Kotori Itsuka fanfic (first fanfic so I'm new at it)


Disclaimer: I do not own Date A Live but I am using the characters. A Kotori X Shido fanfic

This story has a twist from the anime and it may follow the anime at times but please enjoy.

NO Flamers

Prologue

(Kotori's POV)

It was another day just like any other where I had the fortunate job of waking up my onii-chan, Shido Itsuka. He is a deep sleeper I learned when he was adopted into the Itsuka and it seemed he had no memory of his real imouto. My name is Kotori Itsuka and some of you may think I am deranged but I a split personality when I either wear a white or black ribbon. It was caused a accident that I can't quite remember happened five years ago. At the current moment I'm wearing my white ribbons.

"Time to wake up Onii-chan!" I say as I kick my right leg into his stomach

"Gahh!" screams Onii-chan

"Hehe teaches you to remain asleep Onii-chan" I giggle

"Get off Kotori your heavy" Onii-chan says

I jump off the bed and stick my tongue out at him while he begins to sit up in his navy blue pajama shirt and gray sweatpants. I just smile at him with little care of the delicate situation that had been surrounded us. I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Oh Kotori I'm dead…I had passed away a long time ago" says Onii-chan

I back up heuristically afraid with my eyes edging with tears, "Eyyyyyyyyyyya… O-onii-chan ….y-you.. c-can't… b-be.. d-dead…you w-were ….a-alive ..yesterday.."

"K-O-T-O-R-I~" Onii-chan said with a ghastly voice s

As he crept closer and closer to me as if he was ghoul himself; I backed up more and then ran into the living room crying.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched as I run to the other side of the living room table

Onii-chan was in his room changing into his uniform while I still remained crying and whining for any wrongs had dome upon him before he had left this world without me even noticing. Onii-chan had walked down when I finished crying.

"Kotori calm down…..what do you want to eat for breakfast?" Onii-chan said

"B-but…y-you c-can't c-cooked…y-your …d-dead" I exclaimed

"No I am not Kotori I just did that so you could leave me so I could ready for school today…..anyway what do you want for breakfast?" He said

I cal down and pop a pink lollipop, "I'm fine I already ate."

"KOTORI! What did I tell you! …stop eating lollipop in the morning" He sighs and looks through the refrigerator

I smile at him with lollipop in mouth and then go quickly up stairs to grab school bag and put on my shoes.

"Onii-chan we need to hurry or we'll be late" I said

Onii-chan comes barreling to the front door surprised and worried fopr being tardy to class. He hs issues putting on his shoes as he hops on leg out the dorr while I close the door and run ahead

"Onii-chan remember you promised that we go to my favorite restaurant if I passed my exam" I whine

"I remember Kotori…we'll meet there after school promise me ?" Onii-chan replied

" Onii-chan I love you" I hug him and smile

"haha I'll take that as a 'yes' then" He laughs

I run towards my middle school as I wave him goodbye and I disappear. From a far I some him running quickly towards high school with a anxious face.

((9 hours later))

(Shido's POV)

As I was finishing yet another boring day of school but all of sudden a spacequake occurs. Mye eyes widen and hold onto something to remain balanced and I remember that I was supposed to meet Kotori after school at the restaurant. I run out of classroom and oto the street that borders to the restaurant. As soon as I got there…..

"Kotori!" I screamed

I see her figure right there on the ground and I run and picked her up. I held her closer and stared to shake her to wake her up.

"KOTORI wake up!" I screamed but even as I continued to shake her she wouldn't wake up

Tears stung my eyes and then I heard a big explosion near the grocery store that I'm used to shopping for groceries. I looked back and I saw a silhouette of a girl with long hair with some kind of dress and huge ass sword in hand. I looked down at Kotori who was unconsciousness .

"I need to get us somewhere far away and safe" I run towards the direction of our house but suddenly I see a light surround both us and we are teleported onto this ship. A white haired adult female walked up and took Kotori out of my arms and changed her ribbons to black.

(Kotori's POV)

I open my eyes and I see Shido on the Fraxinus and climb out of my subordinate to let me down. I face him and smirk at him.

"Welcome Shido to Fraxinus where we help calm down Spirits and tries to seal their powers. You have a unusual power to seal a Spirit's power." I stated with confidence as I sit in my captain chair

"Kotori? Fraxinus? Spirit?" He said befuddled

I sigh and turned to the big screen and show a teenage girl spirit in purple dress with black hair and purple eyes holding a sword and destroying a part of a town. Then I looked at him.

"That girl right there is a Spirit…..athe spirits are the one that caused the spacequakes and have immense powers that we do not quite understand they create havoc upon the world" I stated

He just stares for a while at the screen and takes in the information then ooks at me.

:What do u have to do with this Kotori?" he said

My eyes widen and I get irritated," I will explain that another day at the moment we must worry about the Spirit before AST takes action."

"B-but how do I do with this?" Shido states

"You have he power to seal her powers if you raise her feelings of her towards love by going out on dates and then sealing it someway" I stated

"W-what! I can do that!" he exclaimed

I teleported him to the spirit with a headphone next to hear to gie him instructions on what he was about to do….

I'm a new writer so please no Flamers and please review and see any errors would be appreiative


End file.
